1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an automated clean machine, particularly an automated clean machine with a steering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The light compact tools with automated smart functions have been emerging in small-sized dwelling houses which emphasize effective utilization of home environment or space in cozy harmonious atmosphere, for example, a self-propelled automated clean machine as an alternative modern automated clean device replacing vacuums and electrically conducting floor cleaning.
A current self-propelled automated clean machine features two wheels on its base whose forward and backward motions are controlled by a driving motor which allows the automated clean machine getting held up to counterclockwise (clockwise) rotate locally with the motor-driven left wheel (right wheel) and the right one (left one) turning reversely and forward, respectively. This design in an actual product, however, still fails to avoid some barriers such as corner of wall which may overheat a motor in virtue of a wheel shaft locked. In addition, each of the automated clean machine's two wheels, which are synchronously driven by a drive motor for a unidirectional rotation only, cannot complete a reverse rotation independently during the automated clean machine' steering process, i.e., a wheel's rotation is always contrary to the automated clean machine's steering motion and deteriorates wear that deserve to be corrected.